star_wars_age_of_miraclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith! Not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Darth Vader Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Born in 57 BBY on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. During the Invasion of Naboo, Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, but in that battle, Maul mortally wounded Jinn. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight, and Kenobi and Skywalker fought alongside each other as generals many times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Luke Den, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. Kenobi then went into exile on Tatooine, taking Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, to live on the planet with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic and Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cybernetic suit for life support. Nineteen years later, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forces searching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit, including directing Luke to the planet Dagobah, where Luke received training from his own Master, Yoda. Biography Early Life Obi-Wan Kenobi was born on the planet of Stewjon, 57 years before the Battle of Yavin. He was recognized as a Force-sensitive being, in which he was taken from his family and brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained to become a Jedi. When Kenobi was a Youngling, he learned all of the basics from Grand Jedi Master Yoda. Unto which in his early teens was when Kenobi was assigned to be Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan Learner. Sometime prior to the Invasion of Naboo, both he and his Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn spent a year on the planet of Mandalore, protecting Duchess Satin Kryze from insurgents who were threatening her world. Bounty Hunters were sent after them, in which they were always on the run and never knowing what the next day might bring. During that long year, on Daboon, they had an incident with a swarm of venom-mites, to which Kenobi carried Kryze to safetly, only to trip and fall, dropping the Duchess in which he attained a scar. Invasion of Naboo When Qui-Gon believed that Obi-Wan was ready for his trials, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum sent Jinn and Kenobi to negotiate with the Trade Federation that were blockading the planet of Naboo. However, negotiations did not go to as planned when Viceroy Nute Gunray sent a squad of B1 Battle Droids and a pair of Droidekas to kill the two Jedi. But however, much to the failure of the Trade Federation's attempt to kill the two Jedi, Kenobi and Jinn escaped on a Trade Federation landing craft. On Naboo, Kenobi found Jinn who had saved the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks who had reluctantly led both of the Jedi to Otah Gunga, where they met the Gungan Leader, Boss Nass. Though unable to convince the gungans to help the civilians of Naboo, Jinn influenced them to give them a transport to allow them to reach Theed. When they reached Theed, they had found out that Theed had been taken over by the Trade Federation. After rescuing Queen Amidala and others, they took Amidala off of Naboo in her starship to attempt to go to Coruscant with the news of an invasion. However during their escape, the ship's hyperdrive engine was damaged, preventing them to get to Coruscant, forcing them to land on the desert planet of Tatooine to repair the ship. After landing, Kenobi stayed with the ship, while Jinn, Amidala (who disguised herself as a handmaiden), Binks, and R2-D2 went in search of a new hyperdrive unit. On their journey, Jinn discovered the slave, Anakin Skywalker, from whom he retrieved a blood sample and had the data sent to Kenobi on the ship. Kenobi then found out that the boy's midichlorian count was the highest of any Jedi, higher than even Jedi Grand Master Yoda's. When Qui-Gon arrived while being accompanied by Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul attacked the Jedi Master who prompted them to escape to Coruscant at once. Upon arriving on Coruscant, Kenobi and Jinn went directly to the Jedi High Council to report on their mysterious attacker, whom they all believed to be a Sith. After being briefed on what to do with the mysterious attacker, Jinn discussed about Anakin Skywalker with the Jedi High Council, believing that Skywalker is the Chosen One of the Jedi Prophecy. Nonetheless, the Jedi Council determined that the boy should not be trained. However, Jinn was persistent on the matter, telling them that he will take the boy as his Padawan Learner, despite the Jedi Code's restrictions. Kenobi even insisted that he was ready to take the trials, and Jinn agreed. Instead of discussing it any further, Mace Windu sent the pair back to Naboo with Queen Amidala, to lure out their mysterious Sith attacker. Upon arriving on Naboo, Binks discovered where the Gungans fled to and Amidala revealing herself to be the true Queen. She begged Boss Nass to provide assistance with fighting off the Trade Federation's Droid Army. The Gungans agreed to fight the droid army as a diversion, while the Queen's forces slipped into Theed and captured Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. But soon after, they encountered Darth Maul once again, dueling him so Amidala could reach the throne room. During the duel however, Kenobi was separated from his Master, and watched in horror as Qui-Gon was impaled by Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. When the opportunity arose, Kenobi retaliated against the Sith Apprentice, only to which Maul gained the upper-hand. Despite Maul underestimating Kenobi's abilities, Kenobi was able to cut Darth Maul in half, whose severed body fell down the shaft, presumably dead. Kenobi then ran to a dying Qui-Gon, promising him that he would train Anakin Skywalker. After the end of the battle, Kenobi was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council, with Jedi Grand Master Yoda reluctantly accepting his decision to train Skywalker. Soon after Kenobi was present with Skywalker at Jinn's funeral, where he informed him that he would train him to become a Jedi. Later, Kenobi, alongside his new Padawan, Anakin, and several other Jedi High Council members, took part in the victory celebration of Theed. Training Skywalker For a decade, Kenobi proceeded to train Anakin. However during one occasion, Skywalker rescued Kenobi who fell into a nest of gundarks. Protecting Senator Amidala Following an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala's life on Coruscant and their return from a border dispute on Ansion, the Jedi High Council sent Skywalker and Kenobi to protect the senator from any further attacks. Kenobi sensed Anakin's anxiety and warned him of over-stepping their boundaries, only to discover later that Amidala's plan to use herself as bait. That night, Bounty Hunter Zam Wessell attempted to assassinate Amidala with venomous kouhun, but her plan failed when Kenobi used her probe droid to find Wessell. Assisted by Skywalker in a speeder, they pursued the bounty hunter through Coruscant until she crash-landed outside of a nightclub. Kenobi and Skywalker followed her inside, realizing that she was a changeling. However, Obi-Wan soon found Zam Wessell and cut her arm off with his lightsaber before she could shoot him. Before she could tell Skywalker and Kenobi who she was working for, she was killed and shot by a toxic dart fired from Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. Subsequently, both Kenobi and Skywalker were sent on a separate mission by the Jedi High Council. While Kenobi would investigate on Amidala's aggressors, Skywalker would protect her on Naboo. Despite thinking that Anakin wasn't ready for his very first solo mission, he abided by the Jedi High Council's request. Kenobi then brought the toxic dart to his friend, Dexter Jettster. There, Dexter told Kenobi that it was a Kaminoan saberdart. Using the information from Dex about Kamino, Kenobi then visited the Archives, but was unable to locate the system. He asked Jocasta Nu about it, but she surmised that the system must not exist since it did not exist in the archives. Still unconvinced, Obi-Wan went to Master Yoda who was teaching a group of Jedi Younglings, and the two then agreed that someone must have erased the files on Kamino from the Archives and that Kenobi needed to visit the location of the lost planet. Discovery of the Clone Army WIP Personality In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. Yoda said that he sensed Qui-Gon Jinn's defiance in him, and Jinn himself reflected upon Obi-Wan's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his Padawan a lot wiser than him, if somewhat headstrong. Often seen wise beyond his years, his humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during flight, he was also a skilled pilot. In many ways, he represented the strength of the old Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet "The Negotiator", at least in the eyes of General Grievous. Over time, Kenobi lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to Anakin Skywalker, who was in many ways his opposite in personality. Kenobi carefully measured his actions in any situation, garnering him the aforementioned nom de guerre. Kenobi was also known to be an accomplished storyteller. While hiding in the Jundland Wastes in his later years, he appeared as a kindly and eccentric old hermit (or, in Owen Lars' words, "That wizard is just a crazy old man") to those not familiar with the ways of the Jedi. In his final days, Kenobi retained his traits of patience and foresight as well as gaining some of the boldness reminiscent of his youth. Obi-Wan often thought out plans and strategies rather than leaping into action. He would usually place his hand on his chin or stroke his beard as he thought. This was a common trait of the Jedi Master, one that his apprentice Anakin Skywalker did not practice very often. He sometimes mentally repeated the Jedi Code to calm himself.Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi High General Category:Clone Wars Veteran